Unbreakable Bonds
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Lucy has reached the end of her short, miserable life. She embraced death and died unhappilly. However, when a mute boy brings her back from the death and says she is his Animal Path things get hectic in Fiore.


**Hello, this is Fairy Tail's Top Mage. This is one of my Naruto and Fairy Tail ideas I got a long time ago.**

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I also don't own any other ideas I mention.**

Before Lucy died, her day was already terrible.

It started when she couldn't afford the hotel room in Hargeon. The rude manager didn't have any sympathy for her when she explained her situation. Despite this, she walked out with her head held high.

Some time later, some naked boy had run by her and stole her spare clothes. So all she was left was the clothes on her back. She felt utterly depressed because he had also taken her keys and the rest of her money.

Then it started raining.

Feeling cold and tired, she had collapse in some random alley. She watched on as the grey skies rumbled with thunder and flash with lightning. She could feel her eyes began to get heavy.

However before she could pass out, she heard a rustling. Her eyes snapped open and looked up to see someone standing over her.

The boy was about 5'4. He had blond, spiky hair with a black bang going down his left eye. His other eye was a mesmerizing violet. He had three whisker like marks on each cheek. He looked around 12. He had on black pants with some black sandals. There was a bandage wrapped around it with a pouch. He wore a coat which was white, but with black flames outlining the whole thing.

Seeing a small shadow hover over her face, she looked up to see him reaching out to her. He reached out for her hand. Feeling her heart begin to beat, she took his hand as he lifted her up. She could help but 'kawaii' as he blushed and look away.

She sneezed as she noticed the rain continued to pour on her head. She sighed as she would have to fix it later.

After feeling him push her away, she felt something fall over her head to see it was the his cloak. He smiled at her and began walking away, not at all fazed by the rain. The symbol of a black sun on his back was etched into her mind.

She thanked him. She hoped she could meet someone liked him again.

That was a few hours ago. Now a few minutes before her death, she watched as the purple beam seem to slowly head towards her. She had heard the giant battle happening a few miles away from her but it didn't help. No Taurus or Aquarius to save her from a incidental death.

She was going to die alone.

Her entire life seemed worthless as it flashed before her eyes. Her dad never once looking at her while he did his work. She being so weak as to not being able to help her mother. Everything being handed down to her since the beginning. She wanted to have a child who she could pamper and teach to be strong, unlike how she turned out.

She had nothing to look forward to.

She had wanted to join Fairy Tail, but how would she even fit into one of the strongest guild in Fiore. She didn't even have her keys anymore. No magic.

No love interest.

As she got older, she became more aware of the world. Boys would only like her for her body. It would be like that until she grew old and eventually ugly.

Her thoughts came to a halt when the beam suddenly hit her. It felt like she had just been ran over by magic vehicle and it exploded on impact.

She suddenly started hearing screaming from the intense heat. Her futile attempts to save herself backfired as she could not seem to move her arms.

Her senses then began to start failing. Her body had become numb. The world went black. The screaming went silent. She could no longer comprehend what was happening in her surroundings.

Lucy Heartfilia died X83.

* * *

Lucy groaned as she felt her head hurt.

That was enough to put her in to shock. She was sure dead people can't feel anything. Sitting up, she noticed she was in a dark room on a king-sized bed.

Standing up in a hurry, she immediately checked her attire.

She gasped. She was wearing a black gown. As far as she knew, she didn't have one of those. She quickly ran out of a door and noticed it was a bathroom. Quickly finding a light switch, she flipped it and looked in a mirror.

Her appearance had changed drastically. Instead of her seeing her once light skin, she saw a sickly pale white. Her hair was a midnight black color with blond bangs on both sides of her face. Her eyes had changed from its usual warm brown to a dull violet. And, surprisingly, she was a bit taller and her breast actually gotten a little larger.

"What the hell?!"

That's when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She screamed in fright. The normally blond-haired girl slapped whoever was behind her, satisfied that she heard a thud hit the ground.

Hearing the groan, she looked down and noticed a note card. There, in big black writing, was:

_'Calm down Lucy-chan. I'm not going to hurt you.' _

Lucy sweat-dropped_._

She turned around, ready to bolt for the door. However, she stopped when she saw the offender's face.

"Hold on, you're that boy from earlier!" The boy in question nodded his head. He seemed to smile at being remembered as he stood up shakily. The red mark on his face made her feel a bit guilty

He walked into the bathroom and turned off the light. He flipped his card around and showed it to her

_'It's best if you keep the lights off at the moment. You're the first person I brought back to life and I have no idea how light affects your body at an early stage." _Lucy let her jaw drop.

"Hold on! What do you mean brought back to life! Who are you?" He gave her a small smile. Her eyes dropped as she begun to blink tiredly. She was barely able to make out what was on the card when he flipped it again.

_'My name is Naruto Uzumaki. We are now partners in "crime". From this day you are my Animal Path Lucy-chan.'_

* * *

That was a few months ago.

Naruto had explained his abilities to her. She had been brought back to life after he had injected something called chakra and magic in to her. Now, she had gained something called the Rinnegan.

_'When I brought you back, you shouldn't have retained a conscious,' _Is what he told her (or the note card). _'I'm glad it did though.'_

Since she became the Deva Path, he no longer had the ability to summon any summons and that he'd train her with it. He said it would be just like using her keys.

Speaking of her training and keys.

* * *

_The duo now found themselves sitting on a beach. Naruto was wearing a pair of black swimming shorts while Lucy had a black two-piece._

_'Learning to use the Rinnegan is fairly simple for the Paths since you are connected to me. First, I'm going to teach how to activate it. You've used some of your magic reserves before?' She nodded. _

_"My mom taught me how so I would be able to use my Celestial Spirits." The blonde boy blinked and held up a note card._

_'You mean these?' _

_Lucy squealed as she realized that her had found her keys. She hugged him tightly, with his head in between her heavenly cleavage.  
_

_"Where did you find these!" Hearing no response, she looked down. The boy was turning blue quickly. She let him go, somehow blushing in embarrassment as breathed a sigh of relief. He held up his card again.  
_

_'I took them from exhibitionist. I heard him talking about how he accidentally took them from someone who looked like you did.' Lucy gained a tick mark on her forehead.  
_

_'Accidentally my ass!' She tried to take the keys from him but he pulled them away.  
_

_"Hey!"  
_

_'I'm going to make it easier for you to summon your spirits. I'll put a tattoo on your arm that will instantly do it. This will prevent the enemy from stealing your keys. The summons you get from being Animal Path are used from other purposes instead of a small battle so, when your not using my abilities, you'll have help from your spirits.'  
_

_So for the next thirty minutes, Naruto took the time to draw a complicated seal on her arm. Once he was done, her arm had the kanji for keys on it. Once that was over, they got back to business.  
_

_'If you are going to use chakra, we'll have to open your pathways. Reach in to your body and you'll see two sources. One will be entering from outside your body, that's your magic. Behind that is your chakra. It should be located around where your piercing is.'  
_

_Reaching inside herself, she almost instinctively grabbed her magic source. Resisting it, she went for the much larger, more potent blue energy. Feeling that she got a pull on it, she yanked._

_At that exact moment, she felt like she could rule the world._

_The greenish-blue chakra formed a small dome around her. Her whipped around as the sand below them blew away. Naruto covered his eyes.  
_

_'Control it Lucy-chan. Letting too much out can make you blow up and we still need to find a Naraka Path before you can do that.' _

_Pulling it back in wasn't as easy as she thought. It felt like a drug. She wanted more. To be able to show off that she could handle more._

_She calmed down for a moment and took a deep breath. The chakra returned to her body slowly until it was all gone. She let out a sigh of disappointment._

_'Okay, that should do. Now move your chakra among its pathways to your eyes. Try keeping a constantly flowing and concentrate on me.'_

_As soon as she did what he said, it felt like she had put on glasses. Her surroundings became clear. She could see a bug being eaten by a spider a kilometer away. She could also see herself._

_She looked pretty cute in that top. Her eyes were intimidating though. They had a ripple-like pattern over the eyeballs, with a light purple irises and sclerae._

_Naruto smiled and showed another note card.  
_

_'I'm now going to teach you the hand signs for summoning. Whatever you want to summon, just think of it in your mind. The bigger it is, the more chakra you'll need. However, like I said, don't use too much.'  
_

_Naruto quickly taught her the hand seals and made her test it out herself.  
_

_**"Summoning Jutsu!"**_

* * *

Lucy face was beet red as she looked down at the ground. She tried to ignore the cheering and whistling as she walked down the street.

She had no idea where they were going in their current attire. Naruto was currently dressed in an white dress shirt with some black slacks. His sandals were replaced with black dress shoes. The usual small smile on his face as he waved at everyone.

Girls and women were swooning over him, ignoring the face that he looked 12.

Her outfit caught the attention of the men. (and some women)

She was wearing a black bunny suit. Her long legs were covered in fishnet and there was a white bunny tail above her rear. Two white bunny ears were on top of her head with the band hidden by her hair. Her face became even more flustered as she heard whistles being sent her way. Her eyes trailed down to her left breast, which held a swirl.

_'A symbol of my family.'_

That made her secretly happy. She definitely enjoyed being with Naruto than her father.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Where are we going anyway?" The blond didn't turn as he held out a note card.

'_My restaurant.'_

"Restaurant? You have one of those?" The blond flipped the card as they stopped in front of a large building. It looked to be around three stories with the same swirl in the center.

Lucy could hear loud noises come from inside as people went in and came out.

_'I have many enemies. I use it as a way to meet up with informants. It also helps bring in some jewels.' _She thought on it for a second. He opened the door._  
_

"That doesn't explain why I am in a bunny suit- oh..."

Inside was beautiful. Many crystal chandeliers hanged over each table. The tables were covered in most likely expensive cloth. Couples and parties were being served by waitresses.

However, the waitresses were cosplaying. There was school girls, maids, manga characters and more! She felt as if she fell into a pervert's paradise. However, there was a multitude of girls in a friendly atmosphere.

As soon as they walked in, a bell rung. Eyes were on them as they smiled and grinned.

"Naruto-sama! You're back in Magnolia!" The waitresses squealed as they jumped up and down. Lucy couldn't help but notice they were all pretty

"Yo, Naruto! We see you picked up another one/hottie." The customers grinned. Nice enough people.

"Welcome back!" They all shouted in unison. Naruto smiled as one of the waitresses walked up to him. She was so pretty that she stood out from the rest. Her hair was shining silver in color, which was a severe contrast from hers. On her head was black and white panda ears and her tail was probably on too. Her hair was done in a long braid that was in the front. She was wearing a white and black Chinese dress that hugged her figure perfectly and complimented her light skin.

She gave the boy a one armed hug and held out a tray.

"I have the usual Naruto-sama. White Ayuverdic Chai Tea." Naruto bowed and accepted the tea. He held out a card so that the both of them could see it.

"Thank you. Lucy-chan, this is Asuna-chan. She's the manager of this branch. Asuna-chan this is Lucy. She's going to be working here while I'm in town."

The girl smiled at her and extended her hand.

"I'm glad to see that Naruto-sama is making more friends. As he said, my name is Asuna Yoshikuni. I hope we get along." Lucy smiled and accepted the friendly gesture.

"The pleasure is mines. My name is Lucy, no surname." The girl seemed to accept her introduction and turned towards her boss.

"You have a visitor in the back Naruto-sama. He says he's from a legal guild?" The blond bowed once again as he walked towards the back, smiling at the swooning girls and waving back at the guys.

Asuna turned towards her and smiled.

"Well let's show you the ropes. Over here is-" However, before she could start, there was an explosion. A man exploded through a wall. He coughed as he stood up. He noticed that all eyes were on him.

"I am from the dark guild Dark Blood! Give me all your money and girls and you won't be hurt!" The man said with utmost confidence. However, he and Lucy gaped as everyone started laughing at him. "What's so funny!"

Naruto walked through the remains of the wall and stared at the man with cold violet eyes. He held up a note card that had big black letters.

"Some of the waitresses are mages." The man paled as he prepared to attack the boy, only to be pulled by a invisible force.

_'Bansho Ten'in.'_ Lucy heard in her mind as the guild member was lurched forward towards the blond. Naruto held out a fist and punched him into another wall, making everyone cheer.

_'Was that a move of another path?' _Lucy thought as she watched a girl in a dominatrix outfit ironically tie up the man.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Asuna. The girl nodded in understanding as a white magic symbol appeared in front of her.

Lucy watched amazed as the rubble floated back towards the wall. There was not a spot missing as everyone went back to their business as if it was a regular occurrence. Naruto held up his note card.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki Clan. The best restaurant you'll ever go to in Fiore."

* * *

Lucy sighed in content as her head hit the pillow. It was an exhausting day for her. Asuna had taught her everything she'd need to know for the future.

She stared absentmindedly at the piercing of a black rod on her side.

_'Protect that spot with your life. If that goes then I don't know what will happen to your soul.'_

"It has been pretty hectic, hasn't it Mom.." She said as she stared at the ceiling. The clock ticking in the background calmed her a little. "I'm only going to get stronger from here. I promise."

**Well that's that. I hope you enjoy this little idea I came up with. These are paths I plan to do. I need two more paths which means two more dead people or people that need to die. I'd rather avoid characters with huge roles. (I know I used Lucy as Animal)**

**Simon- Human Path**

**Zancrow-Deva Path**

**Ul-Preta Path**

**Lucy-Animal Path**

**Naruto-Outer Path**

**I think Markov mentioned that he was waiting for a bunny girl in one of the ovas. That gave me the idea for the restaurant. Soon, I'll put Lucy and Naruto into the Fairy Tail mix.  
**

**Like I said, this is a NarutoxLucy pairing.**


End file.
